


A Simple (and complicated) Propositon

by Of_Writing_and_Doom



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Writing_and_Doom/pseuds/Of_Writing_and_Doom
Summary: Aang and Katara are in Republic City for more diplomatic work, and as normal they plan for something to do with their dear friend Toph while they are staying in the city. But after Toph asks to do something different with the two of them this go around, a shocked Aang and Katara try to find a way to help Toph with her problems, and even relish in pleasure of a potential new partner.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Toph Beifong, Aang/Toph Beifong/Katara, Toph Beifong/Katara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Toph's Proposition

“Let me get this straight: You wanna have sex with both of us?” Aang started puzzlingly at Toph, her lips curling into a smirk. In all his dealings with Toph before now, he knew she was more unorthodox in her methods, but effective at getting what she wanted. Hell, they’ve been friends for 10 years. He’s had enough time to figure her out. But he was at a loss for words at this very moment with her. One minute, he comes to a café in the middle of the newly constructed Republic City to have a nice visit with her, the next he’s got the greatest Earthbender alive asking for a threesome. His jaw dropped; his shock evident in his reaction to Toph’s proposition. She wanted to have sex with the Avatar and his wife.  
“Aww, is the Avatar all flustered? He can learn three elements in the span of months and defeat the Fire Lord, yet faced with a very pleasurable proposition, he can’t find a way to respond.” He snapped back to attention after her teasing.

“I think that would be the appropriate response of any man. You want me and Katara to have sex with you? Why?” Toph scoffed.  
“Because I want to have sex with both of you. Katara is by far the prettiest girl out of everyone we’ve met, you’re the Avatar, and most importantly, you’re not Sokka. Also, I haven’t seen you guys in what feels like an age and… I missed you guys a little bit more than I thought.” Toph sipped her tea slowly. Aang had a lot to process here. It sounded like at first like Toph was doing this purely for her own leisure and while that wouldn’t’ve surprised him in the slightest, or how she was clearly still not over not being able to get with Sokka, what did shock him was that last little confession. He had no idea that Toph had feelings for him and his wife. Whenever they would visit before, he knew Toph wasn’t good at holding down a relationship. That would be bound to get to someone eventually. Whether they were male or female, she just couldn’t hold down a steady relationship, though this did also explain why whenever they visited Republic City, she always spent more time with them. Being the Chief of police is a hard job, after all. The stress of that job is very much a problem. Maybe this was a way to relieve stress, or get her crush out of her system. Either way, he just wasn’t sure how to respond to this proposition.  
“I-I see.” He blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head. “I’ll talk to Katara about this when I see her tonight. Even if I were absolutely certain of this, I’m not doing it without her approval.” Toph’s face beamed up as she looked at him, and reached across the table to hug him.  
“Oh thank you, thank you for at least considering it, Twinkle Toes!” Her grip on him was hard and he was barely able to move his neck, and his cheek was squished on the breastplate of her police armor. He gasped, her strong grip cutting off his breathing and started tapping her arm rapidly. Toph noticed she was being a bit too affectionate and let him go. “S-sorry. Got a little carried away there. But seriously, thank you Aang. And if Katara expresses any doubt about my proposition, have her meet me at my place tomorrow. I have the day off.” She got up from the table. “Well, duty calls. I’ll see ya later.”  
Aang nodded his head. “Will do, Toph. Stay safe out there.”  
Toph chuckled. “I’m the greatest Earthbender ever. I’ll be fine, lover boy.” She blew a kiss at him and walked away. Aang was left at the table with a lot running through his mind, chief among them how was he gonna explain this to Katara, and how she would react to a threesome with one of their oldest friends. 

A few hours later, past dusk

Katara lied in bed, waiting for Aang to come back to her. And she was very impatient. And horny. She lied nude under the blanket with only her head poking out of it while slowly stroking her clit. She needed Aang to fuck her NOW. He’d been gone ever since he went to see Toph and said he wouldn’t be back until later that night, but she couldn’t wait much longer before she gave in to her desires. She needed release badly. She started to get a little faster with her strokes, getting herself wetter as a result. She moaned a little loud, but not too loud. She then grabbed her supple breast with one hand and pinched her nipples, alternating between each one. Her breathing grew faster and her moaning growing louder as she tried to pleasure herself. She imagined Aang coming in and ravaging her as soon as he walked into the bedroom. She was hoping that he would do that very soon. Curling her hand inside her pussy, she got faster with her masturbation. She was extremely wet now and moaning like a maniac. She was losing more and more control over herself. But before she could hit that final stretch to sweet release, she snapped out of her lust induced haze and chastised herself.  
“O-oh, damnit! Stop Katara, you need to be more patient!” Sighing, she withdrew her wet hand from her pussy and reached for a tissue paper on her nightstand to clean herself up with. Katara was really losing herself. She and Aang hadn’t had sex in about six months and while it was fine not having sex for a little while (especially since they were wed they would have sex nearly everyday and that can be exhausting), Katara was really yearning for pleasure. Especially with all the stresses of their recent travels and trying to do everything they could to attend to what they could in the world, she really needed something to help take the load off. But just as she was done cleaning herself, she heard footsteps approaching the bedroom door. Then a very familiar voice rang out. The voice of her beloved husband.  
“Honey, I’m home!” Katara sighed in relief and got back under the blanket, smiling at her husband.  
“I’m so happy to see you made it home, baby. You have a good time out, Aang?” He opened the door and entered the bedroom. He didn’t look tired, which was of great relief to her if she could get him in bed, but the way he looked at her made her think something was on his mind.  
“Everything went great. The Council Meeting was boring but eventful.” She nodded in response.  
“Cool. What about Toph? How is she doing?” Aang slightly hesitated but then answered her question.  
“She’s doing good. Actually speaking of Toph, I would like to talk about her.” Katara rose an eyebrow. ‘Uh oh. What did she do this time?’ Even though she was chief of police in Republic City for a decent bit now, it didn’t mean she wasn’t the same troublemaker she was when they first met.  
“Is she okay?”  
“Y-yeah, she’s fine. She just wondered if we could all do something together soon.”  
“Oh, that sounds nice. I’ll be sure to talk to her tomorrow about it.” Aang tried to say something else, but then Katara kept speaking. “But before we discuss what we could do together, Aang…” Katara then pulled the blanket off of her, exposing her naked and still slightly sweaty body to her husband, then spoke to him in a sultry tone. “I really need you to fuck me right now~. I haven’t had your cock in so long. I fucking want you, baby~”. Whatever was on Aang’s mind was gone as he smiled and started to take off his clothes. Despite being such a shy and timid guy when they first met, adulthood really got Aang to be more confident with her in the bedroom, and boy did she appreciate it when they would make frequent love to each other. Quickly discarding his top, he reached for the waistband of his pants, only for Katara to grab them first and pulled it down hard along with his underwear, revealing his erect cock to her. While not completely hard yet, it was still impressive at 7 inches, and when it got to its hardest, it was 9 inches of rock hard, sturdy dick she would be getting inside her pussy very soon. She licked her lips and threw him down on the bed, getting on top of him kissing him roughly. He kissed her back, their tongues sliding against each other as he wrapped his arms around her back. She grabbed his cock as they made out passionately, Aang groaning into the kiss. Katara took pride in giving him pleasure and smirked, pulling away and slowly kissing her way down his torso while keeping a firm grip on his member. Aang’s moaning intensified, and he let Katara do what she wanted with his body. She kissed and licked at his nipples, then licked his abs while moving her head lower and lower, as she relaxed her grip on him and started pumping his now extremely hard cock. Aang’s breath hitched, his heartrate rising. She loved feeling his pulse get faster as she pleasured him. As she moved lower, she finally reached her goal and set her face in front of his hardness. Aang’s face was red, and he was panting.  
“K-Katara… I-” Katara shushed him quickly.  
“No talking, my love.” She kept her face level with his cock, but then positioned her body to where her dripping pussy was in front of Aang’s face. “Dig in~,” she said in an extremely sultry voice that was layered with passion. Aang started to lick at her pussy, sliding his tongue up and down her slit as Katara, moaning at the contact, continued to pump Aang’s penis with her hand. Aang knew just how to pleasure Katara, and he was doing it well, she thought. She could feel him licking and nipping at just the right spots to get her moaning the room up in a fury. She got loud, but then decided to return the favor by leaning her head down and licked his tip, getting him to stop and groan loudly under her. She smirked and put her lips around it, sucking and swirling around it with her tongue. She normally didn’t do blowjobs, but tonight she was feeling really daring. It certainly helped that they’ve finally gotten to release their pent up sexual tension for the first time in a while. Aang and Katara continued their 69, with Aang keeping Katara stimulated with his tongue while two of his fingers went searching for her clit, and Katara keeping her mouth around his cock, moving herself lower and lower and fitting more of him inside her mouth. Her tongue was moving at lighting speed, making sure every part of Aang’s impressive member was stimulated. She even started stroking his balls softly to continue to stimulate him. She then took it further, starting to deep throat him. Moving her mouth up and down to the farthest point she could go, multiple times in succession while tasking on her breathing, was an exhilarating experience. Aang also picked up the pace as his fingers found her clit, and started rubbing fast against it while continuing to eat her out. Katara and Aang both moaned loudly, Katara pulling off Aang’s mouth shortly to catch her breath, then went back to deep throating him. She felt Aang start to lag off though, his moaning turning into pants under her. He must’ve been getting close to cumming. Katara smirked once more as she pulled her mouth off him.  
“Ready to cum?” Aang groaned positively in response. “Good. But do your best to keep up. A woman has her needs too, ya know. ~” A few seconds later, she realized he got the message as he ate out and fingered her pussy with much more intensity than before. She gasped loudly. “That’s the spirit!” She then went back to bobbing her head up and down on his cock, gurgling as she does so. After a few minutes, she realized she was nearing her peak as well. Squeezing his balls tight, she pushed her head to the hilt, shoving as much of his cock inside her mouth as she could and stayed there for a few seconds, trying to get him to release his seed inside her mouth. Momentarily, she got her goal as Aang came hard in her mouth, his seed shooting down her throat. She pulled off quickly and caught her breath, but kept her face in front of his throbbing cock as his cum shot two more big wads of sperm onto her face and her breast as well. But she couldn’t enjoy it all just yet, as Aang nibbled and pulled on her clit with his teeth. While she was doing her best to keep her moaning down to a minimum, this close to sweet release she couldn’t hold her voice in anymore. She screamed a few times as Aang kept at it on her clit, barely able to make coherent breaths as he did so. A few moments later though, she screamed one more time and came, her juices being sucked up by her husband as he lay under her. Katara collapsed between his legs, sighing in pleasure as she slowly recovered from her sexual high. Aang also sighed in relief, and the two lovers just lied lazily with each other for a few moments. Katara got up and turned around to see her husband, who was smiling at her. She smiled back and moved to kiss him. He kissed her back softly before he reached for some nearby tissue paper.  
“That was amazing, Katara.” He wiped his wife’s breast and face to get his cum off her.  
“Oh man, I’m so glad we did that. Maybe tomorrow we can just lie in all day and make love the whole time.” Katara giggled at him. Aang smiled again as he finished cleaning her.  
“If only the Avatar could take a day off in this city. I gotta get up early to prepare for the local election tomorrow. Gonna be a busy day for me.” Katara made a pouty face at him. She knew going to Republic City was normally a strictly business deal, but she really wanted to have some quality time with him.  
“They can do without you for a couple of hours tomorrow, Aang.” He sighed in response.  
“I’m sorry, baby. I know you wanted some more quality time and lately we haven’t been really attending to each other’s needs. But I will promise you…” He kissed her hand. “After tomorrow, we’ll spend the rest of the week with each other. No one else.” Katara’s face beamed up in joy.  
“Really? Oh thank you, Aang.” She hugged him tightly, nearly smothering him with her large chest. After a few seconds, he started tapping her arm, trying to get her to release him so he could breathe.  
“Oh crap, sorry honey.” Aang caught his breath and chuckled.  
“I think dying by your boobs would be a great way to go out. I’m not ready for that yet, though.” Katara burst out laughing, Aang joining her.  
“Well, you have a busy day ahead of you. Let’s get to bed.” She pulled the blankets over their naked bodies and kissed his cheek. “Good night, baby.”  
“Actually honey, before we got to sleep, I did say we need to talk about Toph.” Katara looked at him with concern.  
“What’s going on?” She looked at Aang as he struggled to find the words to say what he needed to say.  
“Well, uh… when I went to talk to her today… She mentioned that she wanted to do something with the both of us.”  
“Oh, well that’s sweet. Did she have anything in mind?” Aang’s face got a little red as she asked that question, and Katara was puzzled as to why. “Honey?”  
“You’re not gonna believe this, but…” He paused for a second. “Toph… wants to have a threesome with us.” It was Katara’s turn for her face to go red. She was absolutely shocked by this revelation. Toph, basically her sister in the Gaang and closest confidant since they met, wanted to have sex with not only Aang, but her as well. She had no idea how to respond.  
“N-no way. No way she said that. You’re just pulling a prank on me, aren’t you?” Aang shook his head in response. Katara gasped. “Holy shit. Toph wants… both of us. I can’t believe this.”  
“I couldn’t believe it either. You should’ve seen my face.” Katara smirked at him.  
“And you were probably getting hard as she asked you,” she teased.  
“Hey, I wasn’t getting anywhere near horny. I was legitimately shocked.”  
“I bet.” Katara sighed. “Did she say why she wanted to be with us?”  
“She said she missed us a lot more than she thought she did. It feels like she’s lonely and wants companionship with people she knows. You know how she still hasn’t gotten over Sokka marrying Suki.” Katara nodded her head in understanding. She sympathized with her plight. For a girl like her, she could imagine why it would be harder for her to find someone than the other way around.  
“When you get up tomorrow, wake me up. I’ll go talk to her about it.” Aang nodded his head.  
“Will do.” He kissed her head. “Good night.”  
“Good night, honey.” They settled next to each other and drifted off to sleep. Well maybe Aang did, but Katara certainly didn’t. She was kept up by her thoughts about this situation with Toph. She didn’t want to hurt her, but she also contemplated in giving her what she wanted. What could she do? What would she do? It troubled her before she finally let sleep overcome her, and she closed her eyes.


	2. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara finds Toph to understand why Toph wants to be with her and Aang, and things... happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be more made for this chapter later, I already have a bit written but I just wanna put this out there now since I haven't posted in a while. More will come, trust me.

Toph lied in her bed, waking up late that next morning with anxious anticipation. While she knew that Aang was shocked as all hell when she gave him the proposition for a threesome and had no idea how Katara would react, she was really hoping that they would be with her by the end of the day. The day was going to be so busy that she took the day off so this wouldn’t distract her while on the job. Distractions can really mess a cop up on the streets. She sighed and sat up, her covers falling from her chest. She wasn’t dressed in much, just her wrappings and a pair of shorts. Her hair was a mess though. Running her hand through her hair, she stood up and grabbed her bedrest, only for her to get shocked thanks to the buildup of static electricity in her hand. 

“Ah! Son of a bitch! I really need to stop getting outrageous bed head.” She grumbled as she walked to her bathroom. She immediately messed with her hair to get it into tip top shape. Not exactly easy for a blind girl to do, but she always managed it well. After a few minutes, she got her hair done, letting her long hair flow. She never really liked leaving her hair down when she was in public, especially while on the job, but she really liked to leave it down when she had nothing to do or just wanted to relax. A nice change of pace for her. After brushing her teeth, she went back to the bed, only to hear a few knocks on the door. Using her seismic hearing, she knew who it was immediately: Katara. ‘Holy shit, she’s here.’ “Coming!” She quickly got up and went to the door. Opening it, there stood one of the persons she held great affection to. She really hated being blind and not being able to comprehend the beauty of things around her, because she was sure that Katara was among some of the most beautiful women in the world. She felt her face heat up a bit.

“H-hey, Katara. What’s up?” Katara leaned forward and hugged Toph. “I’m good, Toph. Just wanted to drop by and talk about some stuff with you.” Toph’s face burned as she hugged her back. 

“That’s cool. Come on in.” Toph reluctantly let go of her and closed the door behind Katara. They both walked to her living room and sat on the couch beside each other. “So…” Toph cleared her throat. “What you wanna talk about?” Toph was feeling extremely anxious. She had no idea if Aang actually told her about what she wanted to do. If so, this was gonna be extremely awkward for her.

“Aang told me that you… uh…” Toph felt Katara’s heart rate rise as she tried to explain what was on her mind. Toph was hoping so bad that Aang actually told her, and it seemed like he did. “…that you wanted to… b-be with both of us. In bed. T-together.” Katara spoke very timidly, something that didn’t shock Toph as that is what she tended to do when talking about these kind of matters before, but she was relieved in a way. Katara knew and they were going to talk about it. Even if she declined her offer, she felt better at least talking to Katara about it. 

“Y-yeah. I did offer myself to be with both of you.”

“Why, Toph?”

“Because… well…” She felt Katara hold her hands. Toph squeezed back.

“It’s okay Toph. You can tell me.” Toph sighed deeply.

“I just can’t seem to find anyone steady to be with… You guys know how I had this huge crush on Sokka, and him being with Suki really hurt me. And I’ve tried, oh man I’ve tried to find someone else, but I just can’t… And then I started to realize something.”

“What, Toph?” Katara leaned in closer to her and hugged her again. Toph leaned into her shoulder and realized she had small tears streaking down her face. 

“Then I remembered when we were in Ba Sing Se during the war… and when we went out on that spa day. You said I was beautiful. And you meant it. I knew you meant it. And the more time went on after that, after the war, I realized I was also starting to have a crush on you. Of course you and Aang were already together, and the more time we all spent together as friends… it made me realize I wanted more than just friendship with both of you. You are the nicest and best people I know, and you’ve really been there to support me, even when I didn’t deserve it. And I… I love you guys.” Toph sniffled a bit as more tears rolled down her face. “I’ve loved you both for a while… And I want to be with you both in the same way you have each other.” Toph held back a sob as Katara hugged her tightly. Toph hugged her back. 

“It’s okay, Toph. I understand.”

“Y-you do?” Toph smiled at Katara.

“Truth is, Toph… While I do love Aang and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I’m not just attracted to boys. I am open to being with women as well. And I can’t say that I haven’t been seeing you as more than just a friend lately, too. You are beautiful, Toph. So very beautiful. But that’s not just why I like you. You’re so… fun to be around. Even when you’re annoying, you just brighten my day everytime I’m around. And for you to have the courage to tell both of us how you really feel makes me respect you more as a person. I would be delighted for you to be with us… as more than friends.” 

Toph giggled and hugged Katara really tightly, shoving her breast right in Katara’s face. “Oh my goodness, thank you so much, Katara! I’m so thankful!” After a few seconds, Katara started tapping her arm trying to get her to stop hugging her so she could breathe. “Oh fuck, sorry!” She let go of Katara and let her catch her breath. Toph’s bust had grown a considerable bit since her teen years, and her boobs were actually pretty sizeable. Not the biggest in the world but not lacking at all. She muttered to herself about being careful next time when hugging someone. 

“So…,” Katara started. “…how do you wanna approach this?”

“Is Aang okay with this?” Katara nodded her head. “Oh, good.”

“We talked this morning before he left for that election thing. He is on board. And I certainly am.”

“Okay. Well, uh… Well shit. I never really thought this far ahead.” Toph fidgeted with her fingers while trying to think. Katara lightly chuckled. 

“We can start by doing whatever you want to do at first. You were the one that came to us with this proposition, ya know.”

“Y-yeah.” Toph stood and tried to think of something for a minute but couldn’t formulate her thoughts well. “Ah… I can’t think straight.”

“You look adorable when you’re nervous. Alright, I’ll help you out here. We could go our separate ways until tonight and you could come to our island with us.”

“That sounds neat.” Katara moved close to Toph.

“Or we could hang out today and go around the town just having fun.” Katara pushed Toph down on the coach back first gently. Toph’s face suddenly started burning red. ‘Is she doing what I think she’s doing?’ “You could go see Aang tomorrow and talk with him about this.” Katara then got on top of Toph slowly and sensually. Toph was really starting to get excited. “Or… we could spend some time together on our own… and we could really get to explore each other. Toph couldn’t take it anymore. She knew what Katara was doing, and she had been waiting for this to happen for so long. She leaned up and kissed Katara, hard. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her against her body, moving her arms all around Katara. Katara also kissed her back and put just as much passion behind the kiss. After a few moments, they pulled back, gasping for air. 

“Holy shit, that kiss was amazing, Katara.” Katara giggled and kissed her softly on the head.

“And there’s more where that came from.”

Katara was beside herself as she and Toph really started to get their pleasure into full gear. While she was attracted to girls and had actually had experience in these types of situations, she was still amazed and shocked to be in this situation at all. She had never been with a woman sexually before, and it made her nervous… but also excited at the new experience she would share with Toph. She leaned down and kissed Toph again, this time being more bold as she pushed her tongue into her mouth. Toph moaned against her, grabbing ahold of Katara’s back and pulling her right on top of her, their clothed bodies squished against each other. They were really getting into this, and Katara could barely contain her excitement. She was feeling herself get more wet as they continued to make out on the couch. 

But then Toph took initiative and broke off from the deep kissing, pushing Katara down on her back instead. Katara gasped in surprise, but smiled as Toph attacked her again with more kisses, kissing her more forcefully and in a way that seemed more Toph-like. Aggressive. Passionate. In control. Katara loved that from her. After a few more moments of kissing, Toph broke away again and started kissing and licking her neck, causing Katara to moan audibly. The sensations felt so good, she couldn’t help herself. She just lied there and let herself be taken by Toph. 

Toph then pulled away again. “How about we slip away to the bedroom and get into something… more comfortable~.” Katara’s breath hitched at Toph’s sultry and downright slutty tone. It sounded so hot. 

“Y-yes. Definitely.” They both got up and walked towards Toph’s bedroom, touching each other all around their bodies and making out more as they approached the bed. As they finally arrived, Katara decided to surprise Toph and push her down on the bed. Toph laughed at her. 

“We gonna alternate between who’s on top~?”

“Hell yes we are, my blind Vixen~.” Katara grabbed ahold of Toph’s hand and pushed them down above her head, straddling her hips and went right back to kissing her. Toph moaned through the kiss, trying to break through Katara’s hold but to no avail. Katara smirked at her struggling, kissing and licking her new lovers neck, even grinding her hips against her. A few moments later, she got off of Toph and started to take her clothes off. She wasn’t wearing much anyway, just a top that exposed her midriff, pants that left a lot to the imagination, and open toed shoes. (All in the color blue, of course). And Toph being blind meant her lover couldn’t actually admire her body, she knew Toph was excited as she could see her squirming on the bed waiting for her to come back. As the last article of clothing came off, Katara was left completely nude and ready to fuck. She jumped back up on Toph, surprising her, and started taking off her shirt, revealing her braless, sizable C cup breast to Katara’s hungry eyes. She licked her lips and sighed lovingly. 

“I can’t wait to suck on those big titties~!” Toph moaned loudly as she heard her say that.

“P-please! Suck on my tits, please!” 

“Gladly~.” Katara latched onto her left breast, sucking on it slowly but methodically. Her tongue swiveled all over the naked bud, her left hand groping the right one, her saliva washing all over her boob. Toph’s moans grew quicker and louder. Her back arched as Katara nibbled at her breast with her teeth very softly, her pleasure growing even more as Katara toyed with her. Toph moaned loudly as she did so. 

“I-I love this!” Toph tightened her hand around Katara’s head, holding her in place as she assaulted her breast with tongue and lip. Toph moaned louder and louder, and it only grew in intensity as Katara switched breast as Toph lessened her grip, but also slowly moved her hand her body and unbuttoned her pants. Pushing them out of the way to where Toph’s pants were hanging off her knees while still keeping full attention on her tits, she brushed her hand tantalizingly slow across her uncovered torso as her hand got lower, and lower, feeling up her well developed abs, and finally reaching the main goal: her wet, throbbing pussy. Toph yelled in ecstasy as Katara brushed against her pussy. She needed more. “F-fuck me! Please fuck me, Katara!”

Katara disconnected her mouth from Toph’s breast, a line of saliva connecting her lips to the hard bud, smirking and wiping her mouth. “Only because you asked nicely~.” Katara slowly eased a finger into Toph’s seeping cunt, the breathing of her new lover hitching in her throat. Katara felt her hand getting very wet with her juices, and decided to add another finger in and go a bit further in. Keeping her eyes square on Toph, she was moaning softly as Katara took her time now, but Katara knew she wanted more. So she gave her more. Katara started thrusting her fingers in and out of Toph’s pussy, going a little slow but making sure to get a rough rhythm going. 

“A-Ah! Oh fuck!” Katara smirked to herself as she watched Toph squirm in pleasure under her. She leaned down upon her again, their breast squishing together and kissed her again, sucking on Toph’s tongue. As she did, she moved her hand much faster and harder against her cunt. Toph moaned into her mouth, fighting with her for who would be the most aggressive kisser, but Katara won out as she brushed against her clit, causing Toph to pull away and scream in pleasure. 

Katara slowed her thrust a bit. “Sounds like I got your clit~.” Toph panted as she nodded her head. “Well, it looks like I gotta do more to get you off~.” Katara pulled her fingers out, licking them clean. Toph tasted… Nice. Katara’s face also burned red as she realized what she just did. She just licked her fingers clean of her friends love juices. She never dreamed of doing this with Toph before yesterday. Things were moving pretty fast. But just as she was getting ready to go back in, Toph turned the tables on her, pushing Katara below her and kissing her passionately as she kicked her shorts off, leaving her completely naked now. As Toph kissed her, she snaked her own hand down to Katara’s waiting and wet pussy and started giving her the same treatment in return. 

“My turn.~” Katara’s breath hitched as she was now getting finger fucked, moaning loudly as Toph wasted no time in bringing Katara pleasure. 

“Oh my, yes, oh yes, Toph~.” Katara leaned up and kissed Toph. Toph kissed back and ran her fingers fast and hard into Katara’s cunt, eventually finding her clit and hitting it hard and fast. Katara screamed in response. “Holy fuck, keep fucking me! Yes!” Katara held on to Toph’s shoulders, letting herself get railed by Toph’s hand, her pleasure growing further and further. Eventually though, she could feel her release coming closer to her. “I’m… I’m close Toph!” She saw Toph smirk and then her lover waylaid Katara’s pussy and clit. Katara tried to hold her screams in and hold on as long as she could, but after a few more seconds, Katara screamed and came all over Toph’s hand. “I’m cumming~!” Her breath panted but Toph continued to fuck her through her high, Katara loving every second of it. Toph finally stopped after another minute. Katara took the opportunity to catch her breath from the ordeal. 

“W-wow Toph… That was amazzziiiiinnnnggg!” Katara barely had time to finish her sentence as Toph starting licking and sucking at her sopping pussy. She yelled again in surprise. Toph was a really good lover, and it was having such a profound effect on Katara in the moment. She really loved this. Toph this time though wasn’t trying to bring her to climax like earlier, more so just slowly licking and sucking along her cunt. Aang had eaten her out before on many occasions as well as her give him several blowjobs, but they rarely did it lately. Yesterday seemed to be what she needed to get back into the swing of things, and to see her best friend in between her legs, sucking and licking her pussy… Everything in the world felt right at that moment. Toph eventually detached away from her pussy, licking her lips and wiping her face of Katara’s juices. Katara thought she looked so hot as she did so, feeling like she was about to cum again.

“W-when did you become so experienced at sex, Toph?”

“Oh, going around like I do has its perks sometimes. Men, women, I’ve slept with both. Quite a bit of both, actually.” Toph moved beside Katara, lying beside her on the bed and wrapping her naked body around Katara’s. “You eventually learn how to bring pleasure to everyone who comes your way.”

“Sounds like you have a lot of fun doing that.” Katara kissed Toph softly. “That felt great, Toph.” 

Toph smiled. “Your welcome, Katara.” She kissed Katara’s head. “Now you gotta finish your job and make me cum.” Katara smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh? And how I am gonna do that~?” Toph smirked back and got off the bed. 

“Give me a sec and I’ll find something that can help with that.” She walked towards her closet and opening it, bending over and wiggling her ass as she reached for something on the floor. Katara chuckled to herself. Toph knew exactly what she was doing. Being able to get an unobstructed view of her wet pussy was great. Picking up what looked like a box, Toph came back to the bed and gave it to Katara. “Here.” Katara took the box and opened it, gasping as the object was revealed to her. It was an 8 inch strap on. 

“Wow, that’s big. Not as big as Aang of course, but still big.” 

“Wait, Aang is bigger than that? Damn, my seismic radar must really be acting up.” Katara burst out laughing. 

“Well… You want me to use this on you?” Toph lied on her back, spreading her legs and stroking her cunt teasingly slow.

“You betcha~.” Katara smirked. 

“Let me put this on~.”


End file.
